Chłopi/Zima/Rozdział V
Borynowie dopiero na samym świtaniu powrócili z kościoła i ledwie w pacierz potem już cały dom chrapał, aż się rozlegało, tylko jedna Jagusia, choć była wielce utrudzona, nie zasnęła; próżno się wciskała w poduszki, próżno oczy przywierała i nawet pierzyną zasłaniała głowę nie pomogło, sen nie przychodził, a jeno jakby zmora zwaliła się na nią i na piersi padła takim ciężarem, że ani odetchnąć mogła, ni krzyknąć, ni się porwać z łóżka; leżała nieruchoma, w odrętwieniu takiego półsnu, półjawy, w którym rozum niczego nie rozeznaje, a ino sama dusza się wyprzędza ze wspominek, jak gdyby z kądzieli, i omotuje sobą świat cały, cudności różne patrzy, nad ziemiami się nosi, w słońce się ubiera – a tyla sama jest, co te odbicia na wodzie czystej a zwichrzone... Tak było z Jagną, że chociaż nie zasnęła, a sczezło z jej pamięci wszystko i jako ten ptak niesła się duszą po cudeńkach – po onych dniach pogasłych, po czasach pomarłych, a we wspominaniach jeno żywiących... w kościele się być czuła...Antek klęczał obok... mówił wciąż i parzył ją oczami, parzył ją słowami, przejmował słodką męką i strachem zarazem... to śpiew jakiś się rozlegał i organy huczały tak przenikliwie, aż każdą nutę z osobna czuła w sobie.:. to czerwona groźna twarz księdza się jej widziała i wyciągnięte nad narodem ręce... to światła... to potem inne, dawne wspominki przychodziły... spotykania się z nim... całunki... uściski... aż gorąc ją przenikał i taka lubość; że się prężyła cisnąc mocno do poduszek... to znowu wyraźnie, głośno słyszała: "Wyjdź! Wyjdź!..." aż się podnosiła i jakby szła w sobie, szła:.. chyłkiem pod drzewami; we mrokach... a strach w niej dygotał, krzyk jakiś leciał za nią, przerażenie wiało z ciemności. I tak wciąż w kółko, to jedno, to drugie, to dziesiąte przychodziło na nią, że się opamiętać ni wyrwać spod tego nie mogła – nic, tylko zmora musiała ją dusić albo zły nagabywał i do grzechu sposobił. O dużym już dniu podniesła się z pościeli, ale czuła się jak z krzyża zdjęta, wszystkie kości ją bolały, blada była, roztrzęsiona i strasznie smutna. Mróz był zelżał nieco, ale poczerniało jakoś na świecie, śnieg chwilami prószył, a czasem znów mocny wiatr powiewał, targał drzewami, że stawały w śnieżnej kurzawie, i po drogach prześwistywał, ale mimo to wieś huczała świąteczną radością, pełno ludzi snuło się po drogach, często saniami ktoś walił, to gromadami wystawali w opłotkach poredzając, to odwiedzali się po sąsiedzku, a dzieci całym stadem, kiej te źrebaki na paśniku, baraszkowały na stawie, aż na wieś całą roznosiły się wrzaski. Ale Jagusi nie było w sercu wesoło ni drujko, nie!...Ziąb ją przejmował, chociaż ogień wesoło buzował na kominie, głucho jej jakoś było, mimo ciągłego gwaru i Józinych śpiewek, dzwoniących po chałupie, obcą się czuła w pośrodku swoich, tak obcą, że ze strachem patrzała na nich i jakby wśród zbójów się czuła. A często, nie mogąc się oprzeć, zasłuchiwała się w tych gorących szeptach Antkowych, co wciąż, z jednaką siłą dzwoniły w sercu... – Gniew boski i potępienie wieczne na takie!"– twarz i wyciągnięte, grożące ręce widziała przed sobą. Zalękła się srodze, struchlała w głębokim poczuciu winy. – Nie, nie wyjdę! Grzech by był śmiertelny, śmiertelny! – powtarzała krzepiąc się tym słowem i odżegnując od zła, ale dusza jej krzyczała w żalu i męce bo rwała się do niego, rwała całą mocą, całą potęgą życia, jak to drzewo przywalone zwałami rwie się o wiośnie do słońca, jak ta ziemia prężąca się pod pierwszym tchnieniem ciepła... Ale strach grzechu przeważył jeszcze, że zmogła się w sobie i usiłowała zapomnieć o nim, zapomnieć na zawsze.....nie wychodziła z chałupy, bała się wychylić w opłotki; bo; może tam gdzie przyczajony czeka i zawoła na nią...a oprze mu się to wtedy, wstrzyma duszę, nie poleci za tym głosem? !... Ostro się wzięła do gospodarstwa, cóż, kiedy nie było wiele do roboty, Józka już obrządziła wszystko, a do tego stary chodził za nią cięgiem i niczego się tknąć nie pozwalał. – Odpocznij, nie narywaj się, by ci się przed czasem nie stało co złego. To i nie robiła, a ino tłukła się po izbach bez celu, wyglądała na świat bez potrzeby, w ganku stawała, a coraz większa ckność ją przejmowała i rozdrażnienie zarazem, bo gniewały ją te stróżujące mężowe oczy, gniewała radość i gwar całego domu, gniewał nawet ten bociek łażący po izbie, że z rozmysłem potrącała go wełniakiem, aż nie mogąc już wytrzymać, a upatrzywszy sposobną chwilę pobiegła do matki, ale stawem poleciała, na przełaj i jeszcze się trwożnie rozglądała, czy gdzie nie stoi za drzewem zaczajony !... Matki nie było, rankiem pono zajrzała i powróciła do wójtowej, Jędrzych zaś dym puszczał w komin, a co trochę wybiegał przed dom patrzeć na drogę, bo Szymek przystrajał się w komorze. Odmieniło się w niej, opadły wszystkie zgryzoty, skoro jeno poczuła się po dawnemu w swojej izbie, na starych śmieciach, poweselała całkiem i bezwiednie prawie zaczęła się krzątać, zajrzała do krów, przecedziła mleko, które od rana jeszcze stało w skopkach, rzuciła kurom ziarna, zamietła izbę, uprzątnęła, co było potrza, i wesoło pogadywała z chłopakami, bo Szymek, wystrojony w nową kapotę, wyszedł był na izbę i przyczesywał się przed lusterkiem. – Kędy się to szykujesz? – A na wieś, u Płoszków zbierają się chłopaki. – Da ci to matka iść, co? – Pytał się cięgiem o przyzwoleństwo nie będę, swój rozum też mam i swoją wolę... i co mi się jeno uwidzi – zrobię!... – Pewnikiem to zrobi, pewnikiem! – dogadywał Jędrzych trwożnie wyglądając na drogę. – A żebyś wiedział, zrobię, na złość zrobię, do Płoszków pójdę, do karczmy pójdę, z chłopakami pił będę!– wykrzykiwał hardo. – Daj głupiemu wolę, to jak ten cielak w cały świat się poniesie, choć mu ino do cycka iść potrza! – rzekła cicho nie przeciwiąc mu się w niczym, choć wygadywał na matkę i wygrażał się srodze, nawet mało wiele słyszała, bo ano wracać było potrzeba do domu, wracać, a jej tak było żal wychodzić stąd, że prawie z płaczem się podniosła i wolno a ciężko poszła. A w domu gwarniej jeszcze było i weselej niźli przódzi. Nastka Gołębianka przyleciała i gziły się z Józką, aż na drodze było słychać. – Wiecie, a to moja rózga zakwitła! – krzyknęła do chodzącej Jagny. – Jaka rózga? – A tom ją ucięła w Jędrzejki, zasadziłam w piasek, trzymałam na piecu i zakwitła! Zaglądałam wczoraj, nie było jeszcze ani jednego kwiatuszka, a przez noc całkiem zakwitnęła, patrzcie ! Przyniosła ostrożnie garnczek wypełniony piaskiem, w którym tkwiła spora gałęź wiśniowa, obsypana delikatnym kwiatem. – Trześnia, kwiatuszki różowe i pachnące! – szepnął Witek poważnie. – A prawda, trześnia! Obstąpili dokoła i z dziwną radością a podziwem poglądali na okwieconą, woniejącą gałęź, na to weszła Jagustynka, ale dzisiaj była już po dawnemu dufna w siebie, wrzaskliwa, harda i bacząca, aby ino dogryźć komu, a dobrze. – Zakwitła rózga, prawda, ale nie la ciebie, Józia, tobie jeszcze rzemień potrzebny abo i co twardsze! – rzekła zaraz na wstępie. – A la mnie zakwitła, samam w noc Jędrzejkową ucieła, samam... – Młódka jeszcze jesteś, to pewnie la Nastki ślub wróży! – tłumaczyła Jaguś. – W garnczek wsadzałyśmy razem, ale sama ucinałam, to la mnie zakwitła!... – wrzeszczała i aż na płacz się jej zbierało, że nie przytwierdzają. – Jeszcze ci czas ganiać za parobkami i wystawać na przełazach; starszym przódzi pora, starszym! – mówiła nie patrząc na nikogo, a uśmiechała się ku Nastce – cicho no, Józia. Wiecie, a to w nocy Magda od organistów zległa w kruchcie. – Cudeńka prawicie! – Żeby to cudeńka, ale prawdziwą prawdę! Jambroży szedł dzwonić i nastąpił na nią... – Mój Jezus! I nie przemarzła! – Bogać ta nie, dziecko na śmierć zamarzło! a Magda ledwie zipie. Wzięli ją na plebanię i cucą jeszcze... a lepiej, żeby nie docucili... co jej za niewola żyć, co za dobro ją czeka: cierpienie ano i harowanie! – Powiadał Mateusz, że jak ją organisty wypędziły przychodziła cięgiem do młyna i tam przesiadywała, ale potem Franek ją sprał i wygonił, pono z młynarzowego przykazu. – Cóż to miał z nią zrobić, w ramki oprawić i na ścianie powiesić! Chłop on jest jak i drugie, przysięgał, jak sięgał, a dostał, zaprzestał! Juści, bez winy on nie jest, ale najwięcej winowate organisty! Póki zdrowa była to orali w nią kiej w te dwa woły, sama jedna robiła wszystko, a małe to gospodarstwo mają? Samych krów pięć, a dziecisków tyle, świń, gadziny, pola tyle! A jak zachorowała, tą ją wygnały, ścierwy nie ludzie! – A po cóż się zadawała z Frankiem! – wykrzyknęła Nastka. – To samo byś zrobiła nawet z Jaśkiem, byś ino wierzyła, że na zapowiedzi poniesie! Zaperzyła się o to Nastka i jęła przegadywać, ale wszedł Boryna, więc obie przycichły. – Wiecie o Magdzie! Już żywie, domacali się w niej ducha, Jambroży powiada, że jeszcze z pacierz, a już by pięty pokazała światu; Rocho trze ją jeszcze śniegiem i poi, ale pono lekować się będzie musiała długo. – A gdzie się to podzieje biedota, gdzie? – Chyba Kozły muszą ją wziąć do siebie, boć to ich krewniaczka ! – Kozły! Same tym ino żyją, co gdzie urwią, wycyganią albo i ukradną, to za co będą ją lekowali? Tyle gospodarzy we wsi, tyle bogaczy, a nikto z poratunkiem nie spieszy! – Juści, gospodarze to mają studnie nieprzebrane, samo im z nieba leci, że ino rozdawać na wsze strony! Każdy ma dosyć swojego, co mu do obcych! Jeszcze by, żebym każdego, komu potrza, z drogi zbierał, do dom zwoził; jeść dawał, lekował i może jeszcze dochtorów płacił! Stara jesteście, a w głowie wama przewiewa. – Prawda, że musu nikt nie ma pomagać drugim, ale człowiek też nie bydle, żeby zdychał pode płotem. – Takie już jest i będzie urządzenie na świecie, zmienicie to? – Baczę, że dawniej przed wojną, jeszcze za pańskich czasów, był we wsi szpital dla biednych, w tym domu, gdzie teraz organista siedzi, dobrze baczę, iż z morga płacili. Boryna się zniecierpliwił i nie chciał o tym mówić więcej: – Gadanie nasze tyle zrobi, co umarłemu kadzenie zakończył chmurnie: – Pewnie, że nie pomoże, pewnie! Kto nie ma serca miłosiernego la ludzkiego skrzybotu, temu i płakania są zbędne! Komu jest dobrze, temu się widzi, że wszystko się dzieje na świecie, jak przynależy, jak Pan Bóg przykazał! Ale już na to Boryna się nie odezwał, wiec Jagustynka zwróciła się do Nastki: – Jakże tam Mateuszowe boki, lepiej? – Mateusz? Cóż mu się to stało?... – Nie wiecie?.. – zawołała Nastka. – A to przed świętami jeszcze, we wtorek, widzi mi się, wasz Antek go pobił; za orzydle wziął, wyniósł z młynicy i tak ciepnął o płot, że cztery żerdki pękły, wpadł do wody i ledwie się nie utopił. Choruje teraz, krwią pluje, ruchać się nie może. Jambroży powiadają, że mu się macica przewróciła i cztery żebra pękły! A tak jęczy cięgiem, tak stęka! Rozpłakała się. Jagna porwała się na pierwsze słowa, jakby ją kto żgnął w same serce, bo zaraz jej przyszło do głowy, że to pewnie o nią, ale wnet przysiadła znowu na skrzyni i jęła przyciskać łypiące powieki do wiśniowych kwiatów a chłodzić... Wszyscy u, domu byli zdumieni, bo o niczym nie wiedzieli, po całej wsi mówiono o tym od początku, a do Borynów nie doszło. – Trafił swój na swego, zbój na zbója, nie ukrzywdzą się zanadto! – mruknął stary, ale zły być musiał, bo się namarszczył i jął drewka rzucać do komina. – O co się pobili? – spytała później Jagna. – O ciebie! – warknęła ze złością stara. – Juści mówcie prawdę. – Rzekłam! Mateusz się chwalił we młynie przed chłopami że często bywał u ciebie w komorze, Antek to posłyszał i pobił go! Jak te psy o sukę ,.tak się o ciebie zagryzają. – Nie powiedajcie do śmiechu, bo mnie słuchać nieletko. – Rozpytaj się na wsi, kiej mnie nie wierzysz, każdy ci to samo przytwierdzi, przeciech nie prawię, że Mateusz prawdę gadał, a ino, co mówił ludziom,.. – Cygan paskudny, cygan! – Ochroni cię to chto od pleciuchów! i za grobem często nie darują. – Dobrze, że go pobił, dobrze, jeszcze bym sama dołożyła! – syknęła zawzięcie. – Widzisz ją, jak to kurczęciu pazury jastrzebieją. – Za nieprawdę to bym zabiła zaraz! Cygan ścierwo ! – To samo wszystkim mówię, ino że nie wierzą i na zęby cię biorą. – Jak im Antek przytnie ozory, to zmilkną! – Hale, z całym światem zawiedzie wojnę o ciebie, co? – skrzywiła się złośliwie. – A wy jak ten judasz, podpowiadacie swoje, a cieszycie się z cudzej biedy. Jaguś srodze się rozeźliła, może pierwszy raz w życiu do tego stopnia, taka była zła na Mateusza, że gotowa była lecieć i drzeć go choćby tymi pazurami! Nie zniesłaby tej złości, gdyby nie wspominki o Antku i o jego dobroci! Zalewała ją wielka czułość, niewypowiedziana wdzięczność gorzała w jej sercu, że ją obronił i okrzywdzić nie dał. Ale mimo to tak się ciskała po domu, tak o byle co krzyczała na Józkę i Witka, aż się stary zaniepokoił, przysiadł do niej, zaczął głaskać po twarzy i pytał: – Co ci to, Jaguś, co? – A cóż by, nic. Odsuńcie się, przy ludziach będą się umilali! Odsunęła go szorstko. – Hale, będzie ją głaskał i wpół jeszcze brał, dziadyga jakiś, niedojda! – myślała ze złością, bo pierwszy raz spostrzegła jego starość, pierwszy raz obudził się w niej wstręt do niego i głęboka niechęć, nienawiść prawie. Z przyczajoną a radosną wzgardą przyglądała mu się teraz, bo istotnie, w ostatnich czasach postarzał się mocno, powłóczył nogami, garbił się i ręce mu się trzęsły. – Dziad ten, niezguła! Otrząsnęła się z obrzydzenia i tym usilniej myślała o Antku, i już się nie broniła przed wspominkami, i nie uciekała od tych kuszących, słodkich szeptów! A dzień się dłużył ogromnie, nie do wytrzymania, że co chwila wychodziła na ganek, to do sadu za dom i przez drzewa patrzyła na pola... albo wspierała się o chruściany płot, dzielący sad od drogi, biegnącej za wsią wzdłuż sadów i zabudowań, i tęskliwymi oczami leciała we świat, na białe, śnieżne pola, do borów ciemniejących, jeno że nic nie rozeznawała, tak ją całą przejmowała głęboka radość, że za nią się ujął i skrzywdzić nie dał! – Taki dałby radę wszystkim? Mocarz ci on, mocarz!– myślała z tkliwością. Gdyby się zjawił teraz, w tym oczymgnieniu! nie oparłaby mu się, nie!... Bróg stał niedaleczko, zaraz za drogą, w polu nieco, wróble w nim świerkały i całymi bandami chroniły się do wielkiej dziury, jaka była wybrana w sianie; parobkowi nie chciało się włazić i z wierzchu zrucać, choć tak Boryna przykazywał, to skubał se po ździebku, kłakami, aż i jamę wyskubał, że parę ludzi mogło się w niej pomieścić. – Wyjdź! za bróg! Wyjdź! – powtarzała bezwiednie Antkową prośbę. Uciekła do chałupy, bo zaczęli dzwonić na nieszpory, a jej się zachciało samej iść do kościoła, w głuchej, niejasnej nadziei, że go tam spotka. Juści, że nie było go w kościele, ale za to spotkała się zaraz przy wejściu w kruchcie z Hanką, pochwaliła Boga wstrzymując rękę przed kropielnicą, by tamta pierwsza umaczała palce, Hanka zaś nie odrzekła pozdrowieniem i nie sięgnęła po wodę święconą, a przeszła mimo i tak ją uderzyła oczami jakby kamieniem. Aż jej łzy stanęły w oczach z tego spostponowania i jawnej złości, ale siedziała w ławce i nie mogła oczów oderwać od jej zmizerowanej, bladej twarzy. – Antkowa kobieta, a takie chuchro, taka mizerota, no, no! – snuło się jej po głowie, ale rychło zapomniała o niej, bo śpiewali na chórze i organy tak pięknie przegrywały, tak cicho a uroczyście, że się zatopiła całkiem w muzyce. Nigdy jeszcze nie było jej tak dobrze i słodko w kościele, przenigdy; nie modliła się nawet, książka leżała nie otwarta, różaniec tkwił w palcach nie zaczęty, a ona wzdychała ino, chodziła oczami po mrokach, z wolna płynących z okien, po obrazach, po skrzeniach świateł i złoceń, po tych farbach ledwie widnych i niesła się duszą w zaświaty, w te cudności i nieba obrazów, w przygasłe, cichnące dźwięki, w rozmodlone śpiewy, w święty spokój ekstazy i piła takie zapomnienie wszystkiego, że już nie baczyła, gdzie jest, jeno się jej widziało, że święci zstępują z obrazów, że idą ku niej z uśmiechem przenajsłodszym, że te błogosławiące ręce wyciągają się nad nią i dalej idą, nad całym narodem, aż się przychylił jako ten łan, a nad nim wieją szaty błękitne, szaty czerwone, spojrzenia miłosierne, grania niewypowiedziane, pieśnie dziękczynne – że już i nie wypowiedzieć! Ocknęła, gdy się nieszpory skończyły i umilkły organy, cisza ją zbudziła z tego sennego rozmarzenia, z żalem się podniosła i wychodziła z drugimi, ale przed kościołem znowu się spotkała z Hanką, która przystanęła na wprost, jakby chciała co rzec, ale ino spojrzała nienawistnie i poszła. – Wytrzeszcza ślepie i myśli, . że mnie tym nastraszy, głupia – pomyślała Jagna wróciwszy do domu. Wieczór też już był zapadł, wieczór cichy, omdlały jakiś, świąteczny; mroczno było na świecie, światłości gwiezdne pomdlały w mętnym niebie, że ino gdzieniegdzie tryskrał promień jaki, śnieg prószył, opadał z wolna, bez szelestu migotał za szybami i snuł się nieskończonym, kłaczastym przędziwem. W izbie było cicho również i nieco sennie, przyszedł Szymek zaraz z wieczora niby w odwiedziny, a głównie, by się z Nastką spotkać, siedzieli też wpodle i ciche wiedli rozmowy. Boryny jeszcze nie było. Jagustynka siedziała przed kominem obierając ziemniaki, a po drugiej stronie Pietrek przegrywał z cicha na skrzypicy, ale tak jakoś żałośliwie, że Łapa czasami skomlał i wył przeciągle. Witek też tam siedział z Józką, aż Jagna, którą rozbierało to granie, krzyknęła przez drzwi: – Przestań, Pietrek, a to się aż na płacz zbiera z tej muzyki! – Ja to bym spała najlepiej przy graniu – zaśmiała się Jagustynka. Ale skrzypki ucichły, dopiero po czasie jakimś ozwały się cichutką, ledwie słyszaną nutą za stajni, bo tam się przeniósł Pietrek i długo w noc grał. Kolacja się też dogotowywała, gdy powrócił stary. – A to wójtowa zległa, rwetes tam niemały, aż Dominikowa przepędza ludzi, tyla się naszło. Trzeba by ci, Jaguś, zajrzeć do niej jutro. – A zaraz polecę, zaraz! – zawołała skwapliwie a w ogniach cała. – Możesz i zaraz, pójdę z tobą. – E... to już jutro może... powiadacie, że tyla tam narodu, wolę po dniu, śnieg pada, ćma!... – tłumaczyła zniechęcona nagle, a on i na to się zgodził i nie nastawał, ile że i weszła akuratnie kowalowa z dziećmi. – A gdzież to twój? – Zepsuła się młockarnia we Woli, to go pozwali, bo dworski kowal nie umie obie poradzić... – Coś często teraz jeździ do dworu? – rzuciła znacząco Jagustynka. – Przeszkadza to wama? – Co by zaś, uważam ino, miarkuję i czekam, co z tego wyjdzie... Ale na tym się skończyło, bo nikomu nie chciało, się wieść głupiej rozmowy la drugich, każdy pogadywał z cicha i leniwie, senność ogarniała wszystkich bez mała z wczorajszego niewywczasowania, że nawet kolację jedli bez smaku, a ino ten i ów z podziwem spoglądał na Jagusię, która gorączkowo uwijała się po izbie, zapraszała do jadła, choć już łyżki pokładli, buchała ni z tego, ni z owego śmiechem, to znowu przysiadała się do dziewczyn i rajcowała trzy po trzy, a nie dokończywszy leciała na drugą stronę, ale już z sieni nawracała z powrotem. Była w gorączce męczącej, bo pełnej obaw i niepokojów. Wieczór wlókł się wolno, ociężale, sennie, a w niej rosła i wzmagała się nieustępliwie chęć wybieżenia za dom... do brogu... Ale nie mogła się zdecydować, bała się, że spostrzegą... bała się grzechu... powstrzymywała się całą mocą i dygotała z męki, skowyczała w niej dusza, jak ten pies na łańcuchu, rwało się serce... nie, nie mogła, nie mogła... a on może już tam stoi... czeka... wypatruje... może koło chałupy błądzi... może gdzie w sadzie przyczajony w okna zagląda i patrzy teraz na nią... i prosi... i truchleje z żałości, że nie wyszła... Poleci chyba, nie wytrzyma dłużej... ino na tę minutkę, na to jedno słowo, by mu rzec: idź, nie wyjdę, grzech... Już się za zapaską oglądała, już szła ku drzwiom... szła... ale cosik jakby ją ułapiło za kark i przytrzymało na miejscu... bała się... i Jagustynki oczy chodziły za nią w ślad, jak te psy tropiące, Nastka też dziwnie spoglądała... stary również... Wiedzą co?... miarkują?... Nie, nie wyjdę dzisiaj, nie... Zmogła się wreszcie, ale czuła się tak zmordowaną, że ani wiedziała, co się dzieje dokoła. Przecknęła dopiero, gdy Łapa zaczął szczekać przed domem; w izbie było prawie pusto, jedna Jagustynka drzemała pod kominem, a stary patrzał w okno, bo pies szczekał coraz zajadlej. – Pewnie Antek, nie doczekał się i... – porwała się zestraszona. Ale to stary Kłąb stanął we drzwiach, a za nim wchodzili wolno, otrzepując się i obijając o próg buty ze śniegu – Winciorek, kulawy Grzela, Michał Caban, Franek Bylica, brat Hanczynego ojca, Walenty z krzywą gębą i Józek Wachnik... Dziwował się tej procesji Boryna, ale juści, że pary z gęby nie puścił, na pozdrowienia odpowiadał, rękę podawał, siedzieć zapraszał, ławki podsuwał i tabaką częstował... Usadzili się rzędem, tabakę ochotnie zażywali, ten kichnął, ów nos ucierał, tamten zaś oczy, bo tabaka była krzepka, jenszy rozglądał się po izbie, któren znów to jakie słowo rzucił, drugi zaś rozważnie i z namysłem odrzekał– tamten o śniegach prawił, kto z turbacjami wyjeżdżał, kto ino wzdychał a kiwaniem przytwierdzał – a wszystkie razem mądre dyskursa wiedli i z wolna prowadzili do tego, z czym przyszli... Boryna się kręcił na ławie, w oczy im patrzał, za języki pociągał i z różnych stron zabiegał. Nie dali się jednak wywieść; siedzieli w rząd, siwi wszyscy, wyschli, wygoleni, równiaki latami, czerstwi jeszcze; choć już starością i pracą przygięci do ziemi, niby te głazy polne omszali; surowi, twardzi, nieprzystępni a mądrale , to się strzegli wymówić przed czasem i kołowali po miedzach sprawy, jako te zmyślne psy owczarskie, kiedy chcą owce zagnać we wrota. Aż w końcu Kłąb odchrząknął, splunął i rzekł uroczyście: – Co tu marudzić i zwlekać; przyślim się dowiedzieć, czy trzymacie z nami?... – Bez was stanowić nie możem... – Boć pierwszym we wsi jesteście. – A rozumu też wam Pan Jezus nie poskąpił: – I choć przez urzędu, a gromadzie przewodzicie.... – Kużden się na was ogląda. – Ile że o wszystkich krzywdę chodzi. Powiedział każdy swoje, a przypochlebnie, że Boryna poczerwieniał, ręce rozłożył i zawołał: – Ludzie kochane, kiej nie miarkuję, z czym przychodzicie? – A wedle naszego lasu, mają go rąbać po Trzech Królach ! – Przeciech już na tartaku rzną jakieś drzewo. – Rzną żydowskie z Rudki, nie wiecie to? – Nie wiedziałem, czasu nie ma chodzić pomiędzy ludźmi i przepytywać... – A samiście najpierwsi pomstowali na dziedzica... – Bom myślał, że nasze poręby sprzedał... A czyjeż to sprzedał, czyje? – zakrzyczał Caban. – Juści, że na przykupnym. – Sprzedał i na przykupnym, ale sprzedał i na Wilczych dołach i ma ciąć... – Bez naszego przyzwoleństwa ciął nie będzie. – Juści, drzewo już wycechowali, las rozmierzyli i po Trzech Królach rąbać zaczną. – Kiedy tak, trzeba jechać ze skargą do komisarza– rzekł Boryna po namyśle. – Od zasiewów do żniw nie każdy będzie żyw! – mruknął Caban. – A jak kto na śmierć chory, na nic mu i dochtory!– dodał Walenty z krzywą gębą. – Skarga tyle sprawi, że nim urząd zjedzie i zabroni, to już i pniaków nie ostanie po naszym lesie, a jak to było w Dębicy, baczycie? – Z dworem to jak z wilkiem, niech ino jedną owcę spróbuje, wnet całe stado wybierze. – Nie trza dać, by się znarowił! – Rzekliście mądre słowo, Macieju; jutro po kościele mają się gospodarze zebrać u mnie, by cosik postanowiła gromada, tośwa przyszli waju zaprosić na naradę. – Wszystkie przyjdą?... – Wszystkie, a zaraz po kościele... – Jutro... Cóż, kiej koniecznie muszę jutro jechać do Woli, prawdę mówię, dzielą się tam gospodarką krewniaki, a swarzą i procesują, obiecałem się rozsądzić, by się sierotom krzywda nie stała, jechać muszę, ale co postanowicie, to tak wezmę, jakbym uradzał społem. Wyszli markotni nieco, bo chociaż wszystkiemu przytwierdzał i zgadzał się na wszystko, co mówili, dobrze poczuli, że z nimi szczerze nie trzyma. – Hale, uradzajcie sobie, ale beze mnie! – myślał – wójt ni młynarz, ni co pierwsi nie pójdą z wami! Niech się dwór dowie, że nie nastaje na niego, prędzej zapłaci za krowę... i będzie się chciał godzić z osobna..: Głupie!...do ostatniego chojaka pozwolić mu ciąć... a potem dopiero w krzyk, do sądów, areszt położyć, przycisnąć – dałby więcej niźli zgodą. Niech se radzą, poczekam na boku, nie pilno mi, nie!... Dom już cały legł spać, a Maciej siedział, kredą na ławce pisał, liczył i długo w noc deliberował. Nazajutrz zaraz po śniadaniu nakazał parobkowi rychtować sanie. – Jakom wczoraj powiedział, pojadę do Woli, pilnuj tu domu, Jaguś, a jakby się kto dowiadywał, rozgłaszaj, że musiałem jechać, i do wójtowej zajrzyj. – Późno to wrócicie? – pytała z przyczajoną w sercu radością. – Na odwieczerzu, a może i później. Przyodziewał się świątecznie, a ona znosiła mur z komory ubrania, wiązała wstążki u koszuli pod szyją, pomagała we wszystkim i z gorączkową niecierpliwością przynaglała Pietrka, by prędzej konie zakładał, trzęsła się cała. Nie mogła ustać na miejscu, radość w niej krzyczała, radość, że pojedzie na cały dzień, późno wróci, może dopiero w nocy, a ona zostanie sama i o zmroku – o zmroku wyjdzie za bróg... Wyjdzie! Hej! Rwała się już jej dusza do wylotu, śmiały się oczy, wyciągały ręce, prężyła pierś i ognie błyskawicami upalnymi chodziły po niej i słodką męka oblewały... Ale z nagła, niespodziewanie chwycił ją dziwny lęk i ścisnął za serce, że zmilkła, przycichła w sobie i jak błędna patrzyła za Boryną, gdy się okręcił w pas, nadział czapę i wydawał jakieś przykazania Witkowi. – Weźcie mnie ze sobą! – szepnęła cicho. – Hale. Któż w chałupie ostanie? – zdziwił się mocno. – Weźcie mnie, święty Szczepan dzisiaj, roboty wiele nie ma, weźcie mnie, tak mi się markoci, weźcie! – prosiła tak gorąco, że chociaż się dziwował, ale się nie oparł przyzwolił. W parę chwil już była gotowa i ruszyli zaraz sprzed domu ostro, z kopyta, aż sanie zamietły. Kategoria:Chłopi